


i see you (in the stars)

by QueenCamellia



Series: QCam-PlanceKalluraWeek2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, PlanceKalluraWeek2018, Season 8 speculations, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCamellia/pseuds/QueenCamellia
Summary: Some of the paladins bond under the night sky.[kallura/plance, could be read as gen][season 8 speculations???]





	i see you (in the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (November 2nd): Youth

“Allura?”

She stiffened, pink blossoming on her cheeks at the sound of his voice, low and unintentionally seductive. It beckoned to her, enticing her to raise her head — she knew that if she did, she would meet his eyes of obsidian black that mirrored the night sky, speckled with stars. A breeze, cold as everything it the desert night, rushed past her, tousling her loose silver locks.

“Keith,” she acknowledged, drawing into herself as he settled down beside her on the cool desert sand. He remained silent, to her gratitude, allowing her another moment to compose herself. He was waiting, she realized, for  _ her _ to speak, giving her the first move.

She exhaled, her sigh deafening in the quiet of the night. After another beat of silence, she shifted to look at him. “Keith...why did you bring us here? I’m glad to see all of the paladins again, but...”

Allura trailed off, unsure about what she intended to say.

Somehow, Keith miraculously understood.

“It was my home, once upon a time,” he explained, slowly and awkwardly. It struck her then that Keith wasn’t the kind for offering comfort, yet...here he was, trying for  _ her. _ Something about that thought warmed her heart. 

Allura squinted at him, understanding dawning on her features. “You don’t consider it your home, now?”

He shot her a crooked, tired look. “You already knew that. When everyone else was recording videos for their families, I realized that Earth hadn’t been my home in a long time. My home...the people who  _ are _ my home aren’t here.”

She remained silent.

“And while I was talking with my mother, I realized that...it’s been awhile since we’ve talked,” Keith murmured. “Granted, you and Pidge probably interacted a lot at the Garrison, but the rest of us were busy with our families.”

Allura opened her mouth, but couldn’t find any words to say. Instead, she stared speechlessly at Keith with wide eyes. “You’re a good leader, Keith,” she whispered, her soft, quiet voice creating a sense of intimacy between them. “But you’re an even kinder person.”

He replied without hesitation, as if it was as natural as breathing. “So are you, Allura.”

How could he say such things with a straight face? Keith got embarrassed about many things, but never his words — he was always sincere and blunt. Although his curt tone could be read as antipathy, Allura could always count on his succinct, harsh words being what he believed to be  _ true. _

She averted her gaze again, cheeks burning.

“You know, I spent my entire life here,” he commented, glancing up at the sky again. “The stars had always been bright, but seeing them again like this...is something, I guess.”

Allura hummed in understanding. “I used to stargaze as a child,” she admitted, following his gaze upwards. “I would sneak up to one of the palace balconies on some nights and search for constellations. Father encouraged it, even though Mother was afraid that I would catch a cold.”

“Are we hosting a party out here or something?”

“Lance, Pidge!” Allura greeted, patting the sand dune beside her. “Won’t you sit down?”

Pidge yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “I was wondering why the door was open,” she commented, seating herself beside Allura. “Are you guys stargazing?”

Allura glanced to Keith, towards her right. “Something like that,” she answered. “Is stargazing a normal activity for the people of Earth?”

Pidge tilted her head, considering the notion. “I liked studying constellations when I was younger, probably because of my Dad.”

“Cuba isn’t the best place for stargazing, to be honest,” Lance admitted, taking a seat beside Pidge, legs criss-crossed casually. “But once I came to the Garrison, I had to admit that it was pretty cool.”

Pidge tilted her head so that she could face the Red Paladin. “You don’t talk about Cuba that often,” she observed.

“I moved over here almost a decade ago, can you blame me?” Lance laughed, but something in his expression seemed almost... _ nostalgic. _ “We lived near the beach, so I grew up swimming. I never got that good at fishing, but I could beat almost anyone in a race.”

“I was afraid of the sea for awhile,” Allura said thoughtfully. “Altea has... _ had _ only one, you see. I thought that  _ something _ would happen to me if I entered; my father, however, had no qualms with throwing me into the ocean to alleviate me of my fears. And I did: the ocean may be dangerous, but it also is very beautiful. I loved those times.”

Thankfully, none of them pointed out her slip-up about Altea.

“Well,  _ I _ was afraid of the dark for awhile. Stupid, right?” Pidge laughed, her posture relaxing. “When Matt found out, he bought me a kit to build my own night light. It’s probably still at my house, now that I think about it.” 

“Still afraid of the dark?” Lance teased. 

Pidge scowled and punched his arm. “Shut up, Lance.”

“You  _ are!” _

“Are  _ not.” _

_ “Lance,” _ Keith cut in irritably, not bothering to scold Pidge. “Shut up.”

“Hey, stop ganging up on me!” Lance whined. “Don’t you guys ever get tired of—”

“Never,” Keith and Pidge deadpanned as one, cutting him off. Lance squawked in protest.

Allura couldn’t help it: she laughed, the sound cutting through the comical atmosphere. She laughed and laughed and  _ laughed _ until she was nearly to the point of tears, overwhelmed by the feeling of nostalgia and  _ rightness _ washing over her. She missed this — their tic-for-tac banter, their dramatic rambling and hand gestures, their voices…

They erupted into a flurry of concerned questions, panic evident in their tones and features. Keith drew closer, grabbing her hand and attempting to search for the cause of her sudden bout of hysteria. Pidge and Lance, on the other hand, fussed over her in their own ways.

“Allura, you okay?” 

“What’s the matter?”

“She doesn’t appear to be intoxicated, but—”

“She’s fine,” Keith concluded simply, squeezing her arm in a gesture of comfort before retreating to his spot. Allura already missed the warmth of his presence, as cliche as it might hav esounded.

Her giggles slowly dissolved, leaving a small, mirthful smile. “You three truly are ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously  _ handsome,  _ you mean,” Lance quipped. “And pretty.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Allura noticed how faint, rose pink dusted Pidge’s cheeks at the red paladin’s comments.

The Altean princess — no, the  _ blue paladin _ — inside her compelled Allura to raise an eyebrow and lean closer to squint at him. “Really, now? I suppose they must define handsome differently around here, huh?” She purposefully adopted a teasing tone; Lance was perceptive enough to continue the shenanigans, throwing his hands up in despair.

“Not you, too!”

They all laughed — Keith’s quiet chuckle, Allura’s lighthearted giggle, Pidge’s amused snicker, and Lance’s sheepish chortle blended together into a harmonious melody that soothed an aching part of her heart that she hadn’t even known existed.

It was a far cry from the quiet, thoughtful escapades with her father in the dead of the night...but Allura found that she genuinely didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review! :)


End file.
